1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge learning and playing kit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kit including cards having playing information thereon which are easily passable around a card table for use in playing the game of bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various aids for playing bridge have been provided. For example, it has been previously proposed to place on a tablecloth information regarding the manner in which a player of the game of bridge should bid and respond to bids for his position. However, each time a hand of bridge was finished, the players would have to get up and move around the table to the place on the tablecloth relating to their new position in the game of bridge.
Also, various books and booklets have been proposed for use in playing bridge and for providing information to beginners as to how to bid and respond to bids depending upon the position they were playing.
These previously proposed aids for playing bridge, some of which have been referred to above, have not always been satisfactory and at times have been cumbersome and delayed play of the game.
According to the present invention, and as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, a bridge learning and playing kit is provided which includes position cards, one for each of the four positions played in a game of bridge. These cards have adequate information for assisting the player in playing his position relative to the bids and counterbids made by the other players. Also, once the hand of bridge is finished, the cards can be passed around the table for assisting the players in playing the next hand.